1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory system including a nonvolatile memory and a memory controller operative to execute a read/write control for the memory, and a data read/write method of nonvolatile memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A NAND-type flash memory has been known as one of electrically erasable programmable nonvolatile semiconductor memories (EEPROM). The NAND-type flash memory is smaller in unit cell area than the NOR type and easy to achieve mass storage. A read/write speed per cell is slower than the NOR type though a cell range (physical page length) effective to execute read/write operations simultaneously between a cell array and a page buffer can be enlarged to substantially achieve a fast read/write operation.
With the effective use of such the properties, the NAND-type flash memory has been employed in various record media including a file memory and a memory card.
In the memory card and the like, a nonvolatile memory and a memory controller are packaged together to execute a read/write control for the nonvolatile memory in accordance with a command and a logical address fed from a host. For example, a logical address and a sector count are fed from the host to read data from plural sectors as proposed (JP 2006/155335 A).